A Game of Hide and Go Seek and Sleep Over Parties
by Liberty
Summary: This title really does say for itself, for this story has ABSOLUTELY NO POINT!!! BWA HAHAH HAHA!


What the hell??? One of my stories got deleted!!! I'm going  
to take a hanger and pierce their skin when I find out who did it!  
  
okay...i'm going to attempt to write a humorous story...so  
please, bear with me if this story starts getting rediculous.  
  
Link, Zelda, Malon, Saria, Nabooru, and Ruto are all sitting  
in this middle of Hyrule field, doing nothing of course.  
  
Link: Hey you guys, do you wanna play hide-and-go-seek?  
  
Malon: Yeah! That's a great idea! Um, let's make this tree  
the home base, okay?  
  
Zelda, standing up: Hello? Are any of you people aware of  
the fact that we're 19 years old, we're not little kids anymore,  
and we're playing a game with Link when we should be  
making out with him???  
  
Saria: Well, in that case, I get first dib's on Link!  
  
Link backs away from all the girls.  
  
Link: Woah, now wait a minute!  
  
Nabooru: Come on, you know you want me, Link!  
she says, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Link: No, I don't want any of you guys, well, maybe Zelda,  
but that's besides the point! Because I'm a guy, maybe I should  
go hang out with guys, like me!  
  
  
Link starts to walk away, casually.  
  
Ruto: Link, we're engaged, you can't go off and run like this!  
  
Link: Oh yeah? Watch me!  
  
He gets on Epona and rides away.  
  
Malon: Look what you did, you little whore? Link was supposed to be  
with me!  
  
Zelda: Uh, no, weren't you paying any attention to what he  
was saying?? He said I was the only one for him!  
  
****Hours later****  
Link has finally met some guys hanging out at the Hyrule Castle Town  
bar, he's having a lively conversation about all his girl-admirers.  
  
Matt, one of Link's new friends: So, are you dating Zelda?  
  
Link: I don't know, wanna go find out?  
  
James: And what do you mean by that?  
  
Link smiles devilishly.  
  
**an hour later**  
  
Even though all the girls hate eachother, they decide to have  
a sleep over party for no reason at all!   
  
Malon: Well, don't you think we should have the party  
at my house?  
  
Saria: What?? Are you crazy? I ain't sleeping with no cow and chicken!  
  
Zelda: Well, you really think the god damn forest would be any different?  
  
Ruto: Really, ladies shouldn't we have it at my place?  
  
Every stares at her blankly.  
  
Nabooru: Yeah, and drown to death in your water bed?  
  
  
Zelda: I think our best bet would be to have it at my house, ahem,  
I mean castle.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement.  
  
Yeah, so everyone is at Zelda's castle, in her huge bedroom, when   
suddenly theres a knock on the door.  
  
Zelda runs and opens it, and Impa is standing there, holding  
a tray of milk and cookies.  
  
Malon runs and turns off the boombox playing Britney Spears.  
  
Impa: Sometimes I don't understand teenagers...  
  
Zelda takes the tray and shuts the door on Impa's face.  
  
Saria: Can we can now continue talking about our favorite guy?  
  
Nabooru smiles.  
  
Nabooru: But, of course!  
  
Ruto: Wait a minute, do you hear something?  
  
Zelda leans over towards the window.   
  
She hears an odd clicking sound over by the window.  
  
Zelda: You know what, your right!  
  
Suddenly the window breaks open and Link and all his buddies  
come crashing in.  
  
Link: Did I interrupt something, ladies?  
  
Zelda: Uh, Link, come over here. Yeah, that's right.  
Closer, closer, WHAM!  
  
Zelda hits Link across the face.  
  
Link grabs her and starts to kiss her.   
  
A smile spreads across her face.  
  
Zelda: I'm outta here to go for a swim, who wants to come?  
  
Ruto: Me!!!!  
  
They all trudge down the stairs, but Link uses the window.  
  
They all meet at the pool and start playing marco polo.  
  
Then a branch falls on Zelda's head and she says:  
  
Zelda: Uh, you guys, do you wanna play Hide-and-go-seek?  
  
Everyone stares at her, their mouths wide open.  
  
Zelda laughs hysterically and jumps into the pool.  
  
  
THE END  
  
There was absolutely no point to this story! so please R/R,  
before I grab a hanger and use it on you!! BWA HA HA!!!  
  
  



End file.
